Heartbreak
by Lanceenulam
Summary: Roxas Is a boy born on the destiny islands. Out of the blue a new girl moves in across the street from him. What will happen next?


_**Heartbreak**_

_**Characters**_

**Roxas/Me****Sora****Kairi**

**Selphie ** **Riku****Hayner**

_**Characters (continued)**_

**Olette ** **Namine**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was years ago 8 to be exact back when I, Roxas, was only seven years old. As I walk through the door to my bedroom to play on my gameboy I took a look out the window to see a moving truck parked in the driveway across the street from my house. Lately no one has been living there, but now it seems that we may have neighbors.

Ok so this is my story of how I met the girl of my dreams and then lost her because of a misunderstanding. I have lived on the destiny islands with my mom, dad (who is always working), and my best friend Sora. Sora is an orphan and my Mom took him in when we were little we are the same age and have been best friends since the day we met.

Now back to to earlier. I stood out looking through my window as a seven year old boy, interested in seeing our new neighbors. First a tall man got out of the truck and was leading who I guessed was his wife to the patio of the house I'm assuming they would be living in. Then out of the car came a figure wearing a white dress that came down to her knees and in her hand was a sketch pad. I just stood there dumbfounded, staring blankly at her. I didn't know why but I stared at her for the next five minutes as the parents were struggling with the house keys. I guessed that she was either six or seven, she was incredibly beautiful and had blond hair down to her shoulders.

The next day I went to school and while I walked over with Sora the girl next door walked with us without saying a word. Our conversation stopped and nervously I asked the girl what her name was. She looked at me with beautiful blue eyes and calmly said with the smoothest voice I have ever heard, " My name is Namine." I turned my head so as not to let her see me blushing. Just then Sora caught eye of Kairi (a girl with red hair and gorgeous sapphire eyes) who Sora already had a crush on even at seven years old, walking down the other side o the street. " I'll see you guys at school. See ya roxas!" Sora yelled back as he crossed the road to walk next to kairi. The rest of the day went on like normal and after a while I became best friends with Namine.

_**chapter two**_

Eight years later I am the football team captain and Sora spent his afternoons gawking at Kairi all day long. Namine comes over to my house everyday after school to play games and stuff. her parents didn't have a lot of money and so sometimes she was left alone and she came to sleep over in my room. Sora has been trying to get me to go on a date with some of the cheerleaders, with me being the team captain and all, however all of the cheerleaders were self-centered and there was no way I was going out with one of them. Sora has been worried for me and my "problem" He's always saying, "Common Roxas you need a girlfriend." All throughout middle school I never did get a girlfriend, but Sora and I had developed a group of friends we would hang out with on the weekends. Hayner (a blond volleyball jock) was always around Olette (a cute brunet with an obvious crush on oblivious Hayner), Riku (16 years old, one year older then all of us, with silver hair and the schools most popular guy) was a loner and of coarse Sora was always around Kairi. "Man I'm tired" I said to no one in particular and kept walking back home from football practice. "Where have you beeeeeen?" an all too familiar voice says as soft hands cover my eyes. "Namine! Get off! Ha ha "I laughingly fell to the ground. "I've been sooo bored, Roxas. There is nothing to do in high school." "Well come on then I bet I can beet you to my house." I say as I get up and sprint down the road to get to my house.

When we get to there we grabbed something to eat and went up to my room and played some games. "Hey Namine, wan't to play a round of guitar hero?" "Sure, but you know I'm gonna beat you." "Ha ha, we'll see soon enough. After all I have been practicing lately." I say as I throw her a guitar controller." After several minutes of nonstop play I throw my controller across the room, " How come you are so good at this game there is no way that you could have beaten me." "I didn't beat you by that much" " What are you talking about, you beat me by at least a thousand points." "Ok you're right, I really did whoop your sorry ass, ha ha."She says as she falls to the floor laughing. "Hey namine that wasn't very nice, I'm gonna get you for that." She gets up just to be knocked down and sat on with her arms pinned. "Come on Roxas, get off of me!" "Not until you take it back" "Never!" Namine makes one final attempt to get me off of her but just ends up tripping me so that I fall on her in a fairly suggestive way, and of coarse at the worst time possible Sora walks in asking for a towel.

"OMG Roxas!"Sora yells as he takes a step back. "Oh" I say just realizing the position that we were in, with me staring into her beautiful eyes. " Just wait till I tell Kairi" Sora states as a smirk spreads across his face. "You finally got a girlfriend, and I had no idea that she would be your best friend since elementary." At this statement both Namine's and my cheeks were flushed red. " We are not Boyfriend/Girlfriend" I say in my own defense, " we are just normal friends." I say as I hide my face so they wouldn't know I was blushing. " Wow then, I don't want to know how you would treat someone who's more than just a friend." Sora jokingly teases. Slightly embarrassed I jump up and knock Sora to the floor, " You are gonna take that back right now. That was a mean joke and Namine didn't appreciate it" "Since when did you know what Namine was thinking?" Sora jests as I tighten my hold and as my face turns red again.

"Come on Sora please don't tell anyone, especially Kairi if she knows then everyone on the island will find out." "But she's my girlfriend. I tell her everything." I just look at him with a sad face making Namine laugh. " Oh, ok but she will find out you know." Sora bluntly says. "Besides it wasn't anything we're just friends." I say trying to get off this subject. "Oh shoot it's getting late, hey Namine you had better head on home." I say looking out the window. A frown spreads across Namine's face as she says, "My parents are both gone on business trips till the weekend." "Wait, Roxas. could I stay at your place until friday or at least tonight?" "Oh well of coarse you can, What are friends for anyway. You can stay as long as you want, but first I should go ask my Mom." Three minutes later I waltz in with a smile on my face saying, "You can stay as long as you need. You can sleep on the couch or in my room." "Wow, really Roxas? Thank you!" She gives me a hug and I hug her back, but we immediately stop when I see Sora smiling at me at the door. "Oh I'll be leaving now. See you guys in the morning. Oh, and Roxas. Don't do anything you'll regret." Sora says as he walks out of the door closing it behind him. "Sometimes he can really piss me off" I growl.

_**Chapter 3**_

"Well It's just 10:30 we still have plenty of time before tomorrow. And I don't have football practice tomorrow because it'll be Wednesday." I say while staring at her. She doesn't even notice because her back is turned and she is looking across the street at her house. I take a step closer and notice that she is crying. "Namine! Whats wrong?" I hold her hand tight not even noticing. "I feel like something is missing" "Do you have any idea what it is?" I say trying to calm her down a little. "I don't know, I feel like there is something I need and there's just an empty space." She cries clutching her chest tears flowing down her cheeks now_. [A/N Namine's having a mental breakdown at this time (by the way italics mean tho_ught or side note)] Reaching out toward her, _she doesn't even notice, _I gently embrace her and allow her to cry on my shoulder. _Am I falling in love with my best friend? No I can't be like I said to Sora, we're just friends. nothing special. Or maybe there is._ The rest of the night goes on normally.

I wake up to find myself on the floor with someone in my bed. Then the memories come back from the night before. slowly I approach the bed and sit down next to her looking at her sleeping face. _I really am in love with her. But I can't be she's my best friend, we're close but not that close, besides she probably doesn't even like me that much anyway._ Before heading downstairs to fix breakfast I bend over and kiss her head. When I leave the room Namine's cheeks grow pink as a smile creeps across her face. Namine changes into some suitable clothes that she keeps in my room because she is here so often. when She goes downstairs to the dinning room she is pleasantly welcomed by a sweet aroma. I was making pancakes in the kitchen and the syrup was just warming up in the microwave. "When will they be done Roxas?" " In about a minute, if you can wait that long." "What time does school start at today?" "I think it starts at 7:45 today because of the guest speaker thats coming." I say as I walk through the door with the freshly made pancakes. "WOW Roxas these pancakes are absolutely amazing. I had no idea you could cook." " Well I try my best." HONK! HONK! "Who the heck could that be at 7:20?" I yell in frustration while walking out the door. There out in the driveway rides one of my best friends, With his spiky red hair being blown around by the wind. His green eyes locked on to mine as he yells over to me, "Hey Roxas! Check out this new car I got." "Axel! I thought you were at Twilight Town University with Xion." "Yeah but I'm on break now so I came over to say hi to my good friend. Too bad your just starting high school and I'm in college. We almost never see each other anymore."

I let Axel in the door and he plops himself on the couch like he owns the place when my Dad comes downstairs and glares at Axel, "What are you doing here Axel? You're supposed to be in school, or have you already dropped out?" "Hey I'm just on break and I thought I'd stop by to see Roxas since I was passing by." A frown spreads across My dads face and Axel gets the message to leave. Just then Namine finishes her breakfast and we set off for school.

_**Chapter 4**_

Namine and I walk to school and while we are walking we talk about why Sora is not here with us like he normally is. " Where do you think Sora is Roxas?" "If I know him at all he's probably with kairi somewhere." "Well I have to go get my books out of my locker so I'll see you around Roxas." "Ok, see you in English Namine" I say giving her a goofy smile which she laughs at. In the meantime I walk on over to study hall and confirm Namine's and my suspicion by seeing Sora making out with Kairi in the halls. Quickly and without any sound I pull out my phone and take a couple of pictures on my phone silently. Then Kairi manages to see me with my phone and stops immediately, and Sora figures it out and starts chasing me, although since I am the team captain I easily out run him and hide from him the for rest of study hall. English is next and I'm careful not to let either Kairi or Sora see me. Before class starts I show Namine the photos and we post them on Facebook. "You know Roxas, When they find out we did this they are so gonna kill us" "Yeah I know, but it's worth it." The rest of the day goes on like normal, and then I remember. Football Game!

We were going up against some of the toughest players from Twilight Town. I thought for sure we would lose, but at the end the score was 34:40 their favor. Sora sprained his ankle and Kairi was crying like a baby for him. This was the last down and we had about 2 seconds on the clock. This was it with 54 yards left every one knew they had already won like every year. Then when I was about to give up entirely I saw Namine who was the only one cheering for our team and she was shouting my name. When the play started I tried to pass but we were blocked everywhere. The only thing left to do was, "RUN!" Namine was shouting for me to run the ball down the field even though the odds of getting it 54 yards was highly unlikely. I'm out of time; the lines been broken and the linebackers are coming for me, I sprint to the right and then blast as fast as I can downfield toward the in zone. The defensive linemen on their team break rank and make a blitz for me, fortunately I am at least twice as agile as one of them. I jump over any one who tries to cut me and change direction if a tackle is attempted. Before I knew it I was in the in zone clutching the ball tightly. The crowd is silent for a few moments and then starts cheering like madmen.

After the game I walked on down to doc to see how Sora was doing, "Are you ok man?" "Never better, it's just a sprained ankle, nothing serious at all." Then suddenly with my pads still on Namine rushes in and jumped on me, face beaming. "OMG! I can't believe you made that play!" "Wow namine I didn't know you where watching" I lied through my teeth. "I kept my eyes on the field the whole time!" She then fakes being angry. "Hey you can't stay mad at me Namine." "Yes I can" still in mock anger. I give her a big hug and lift her into the air. "ahhh! Roxas, put me down right now!" She manages to say while she's laughing. When I put her down we embrace each other for a few short moments. _She smells so good. I wish I wasn't sweating so much. Wow she's so soft. _"So Roxas, the dance is next Friday. Who are you going with?" She says hopefully while staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. "I'm not sure yet, Namine." "Well we have a week." "Hey Namine, after I am done here do you want to have dinner at my place?" "Yes!" She blurted a little too loudly. "Well Ok then I'll see you at 6:15 then."

_**Chapter 5**_

Namine is standing outside the door to my house dressed up all nice, knocking on the door. I slowly open the door and give her a hug when she walks in. "Mom's making dinner, and Dads in his study, do you want to play some Guitar hero?" "That would be nice. And thank you for inviting me over Roxas." "Anytime you need me just give me a call." I hurry upstairs and turn on the Playstation so we could play. After 30 minutes My Mom calls telling us that dinner is ready. "Shoot and I was so close to beating you again Roxas." "Who are you kidding I was so going to beat you this time." Quickly we run downstairs to eat the dinner that my Mom had made in celebration of our win. The food was so good that we ate more than we probably should have.

My Mom looks at me and says, "Roxas honey, I'm going to see my friend I want you in bed at 12:00 no more staying up till the morning hours." "Ok Mom, I love you, BYE!" "Ok Namine what do you want to do tonight?" "Well do you have any good movies?" Namine asks me with a questioning look on her face. " Yeah, just let me go get my DVDs. Could you make popcorn? I'll bring some pillows down as well." I run upstairs to get the dvd's and pillows and when I come back down there Namine is waiting with the popcorn already made and her sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down. Oh no, she's crying again. "Namine! Are you ok?" I ask with a seriously worried look on my face. " Yeah I'm fine" she manages to say while still crying. "Namine What's wrong?" I ask again more serious this time. "It really was nothing, I'm just a big cry-baby I guess. I was just worried that no one would take me to the dance next week." "Well I'll go with you." I say as calmly as I can without letting her know I was blushing for no reason. " Really?" "You sound so surprised, of course I'll go with you your my best friend." "Thank you Roxas your my best friend too." Namine says as she gives me a hug then gets up puts the movie she picked in and sat down on the couch close to me.

The movie was an action film that Namine really liked. You could tell she was getting pretty tired and she let her head rest on my shoulder causing me to blush slightly. I stare intently at her face. She's so pretty, I can't believe I have feelings for my best friend. I can't help it, I don't even know whats happening on the TV I'm just interested in Namine. Then she looks up at me and we stare at each other until we feel awkward then look away. The rest of the movie is interesting and at the end Namine and I both fall asleep. When I finally wake up I notice Namine sleeping on my lap smiling. She must be having a good dream. I sit there not daring to wake her. She sits on my lap sleeping quietly, before leaving to go make breakfast I gently lean over and kiss the top of her head. When I'm about to get up she softly says, "thank you" I keep walking trying to not let her no how embarrassed I felt.

My parents had already left because they had to work on Saturday. I opened the cabinets and found the waffle mix. After 30 minutes Namine walks in just as I bring in the Waffles on a plate with a jug of syrup. "Thank you Roxas. You didn't have to do that." "It's fine making waffles is easy." Namine looks at me and says, "I meant the kiss." This statement stuns me slightly. "Oh." A long moment of silence ensued. "Well you're welcome, I guess." I say as I avert my eyes.

_**Chapter 6**_

The rest of the week goes on normally with the exception of all the talk about the dance and who's going with who. On friday the day before the dance, I decided to take a walk through the park and think about the upcoming events. Then behind a tree I saw Selphie, the head freshman cheerleader, crying. Instinctively I walk over to her and ask her what's wrong. "Roxas, I didn't expect to see you here." "Yeah well, are you ok selphie?" "Yeah Roxas I'm fine." "Come on Selphie, I know you better then that. You're crying, no one cries for no reason." Selphie stops trying to hide it and comes straight out with it. "You're right. It's just my dad. He divorced my mom and left us." She's bawling now and I have to do something to something to cheer her up. So I hug her but not too affectionately. At first she's surprised and then she just goes with it and cries on my shoulder. "Thank you Roxas. I've just been a little stressed out lately." Just then I hear someone gasp from behind me. I release selphie and turn around to see Namine a couple meters away. Before I even know what happened she took of running. _Oh shit. Now she probably thinks that I was just fooling around with her. First I'd better go find her. _I send Selphie home and then start looking for Namine. All Friday evening and early into Saturday I spend desperately looking for Namine. Eventually I fall asleep on a park bench, and when I wake up I notice there's a note under my feet. Namine wrote her signature on the back. Slowly I opened the letter. The message read: Roxas,

I just wanted you to know that I won't be at the dance. Do not look for me, I don't want you to follow me. I don't even want to see you again so if you don't mind stay away from me. Maybe you can ask Selphie to go to the dance with you.

-Namine

_**Chapter 7**_

So here we are finally back at the beginning I lost the girl of my dreams because of a misunderstanding. I go to the dance just to see if she would show, but she's still missing. where would she go? She's not at her house, I already checked there. I know she's not in the park, and someone would have seen her if she was at school. She always was good at hide and seek when we were kids... Wait a minute! I know where she is! I run as fast as my legs would allow off towards the beach. When we were all kids, Sora, kairi, Namine, and I would always sit on a Paopu tree and watch the sun set. Because it's a relatively small island I make it there in practically no time at all. As I approach the spot I see a figure sitting on the tree already. Quietly I approach the tree tying not to let Namine know I'm coming. Calmly I sit down on the tree next to her, but not too close. "Why aren't you at the dance with Selphie?" Namine coldly says to me as she stares off into the horizon. "Namine It's not what you think, Selphie was sad becau..." Namine cuts me off before I finish, "I don't want to hear it Roxas she says through her tears. "I thought you and I were...more" she says as she slowly walks away. There is no way she's leaving me again. "Namine! Please stop. I need you!" _Did I just say that?_ "What?" Namine says, her face red from crying. I catch up, "Namine I wanted to tell you earlier. It's just that... I..." Namine looks up at me with her blue eyes waiting for me to say what she wants to hear. "Namine... I love you." The words creep out of my mouth slowly. Before I have time to say anything else she wraps her arms around me crying. "I love you too Roxas." Namine whispers in my ear. We stay within each others embrace for a while and then we take a step back, and Namine leans toward me and closes her eyes. In the spur of the moment I hold her tight to me and kiss her gently. Our lips stay locked for several moments. It felt like an eternity but was in reality about 45 seconds. The kiss was wonderful. Well I guess I really wouldn't know It was my first kiss after all. What a wonderful way to spend Saturday night.


End file.
